Titan-024
General Information Titan-024, is an insect closely related to the order Odonata, and resembling a large dragonfly. Most historians within the Foundation believe Titan-024's first appearance was in the mid to late 1600s and what is now Iraq, and last known appearance being in 1991. Titan-024 has since become a local legend in the small village of REDACTED, known to the locals as "Alyaesub Aldamu," or more commonly just Aldamu. It roughly translates to "Blood Dragonfly" in Arabic. Titan-024 offspring are believed to still be alive in the middle-eastern deserts. Appearances * 16XX The first recorded sighting of Titan-024-1 is Believed to have occurred in the 1600s in modern Iraq, near the village of REDACTED. The story goes that a local boy in the village was found in the desert bloodied and scared. He says he was playing with a calf near his home, but the calf then wondered off. The boy searched for it and found the calf half dead in the sand. When he tried to pick the baby cow up, out of nowhere dust clouds surrounded him. The boy then heard a loud chirping and saw what he thought was a djinn (middle-eastern spirit) in the form of a giant blood red dragonfly. the entity then clawed the dead calf out of his hands, drenched the boy in cows blood, and knocked his to the ground. He than ran back to the village. That night, a group of villager lead by the local imam (Muslim priest or rabbi) hunted down the entity. the story ends with them killing it with fire and prayers, and went on to be told to young children to scare them from going out into the desert alone. * 1991 During the First Gulf War, the US deployed troops in multiple countries including Iraq. During a routine patrol on REDACTED, Sargent REDACTED and his team of two privates reported hearing a odd chirping noise, but didn't think anything of it with Private REDACTED assuming it was a helicopter heading out from base camp. As they trailed back the way they came, they heard the same chirping but much louder. Then their vehicle was flipped over by Titan-024-2, emerging from the sand. The rest of the report has been redacted at this time, but Titan-024-2 has since been classified as Neutralized. In the necropsy, many fertile eggs were found and currently under surveillance. * 2011 On REDACTED, 2011, one of the Titan-024 eggs hatched at Outpost REDACTED located in Indonesia. Titan-024-3 emerged from the soil of an enclosure after being in gestation for almost years, biologist presume that this species does most of it's embryonic development inside the mother. Titan-024-3, given the nickname "Mu" (short for Aldamu) by it's care takers, Stands at a foot and a half with and 4ft long, with each individual wing measuring at 5ft. Titan-024-3 does not seem hostile and is quite friendly towards humans, feeds on an almost exclusive carnivores diet. After some DNA testing Titan-024-3 will, with a steady diet, live indefinitely. More information on Titan-024-3 will be shared once declassified. Statistics Height: Adult estimated to be 50ft Wingspan: Adult estimated to be 800ft Length: Adult estimated to be 150ft Weight: Yet to be calculated Sex Titan-024-2 was proven to be a female when eggs were found during the necropsy, and Titan-024-3 was found to be male after DNA tests. Abilities 'Claws' The claws of Titan-024 in test have been proven to be twice as sharp as the finest man made blade, being able to slice through steel. And also possesses serrated tooth-like projections on each claw. 'Flight' Titan-024's wings theoretically can flap at 150 beats per minute, and cause gust of wind similar to a helicopter. 'Burrowing' In all encounters with Titan-024, they have shown remarkable burrowing abilities. It's currently believed that Titan-024 eggs are laid under the sand, and the larvae are adapted to burrow until adulthood. Examinations on Titan-024-2 reveal it to be a sub adult, and likely hunted by hiding in the sand waiting to snatch prey. 'Intelligence' Titan-024-3 shows intelligence similar to that of a human toddler. Weaknesses 'Fire' Titan-024 shows a lack of defense when it comes to fire based attacks, but seeing how all test done so far has only been conducted on deceased juvenile specimens, we have yet to see how Titan-024 really performs with fire. Image Taken by Dr. REDACTED after Titan-024-3 emerged from the soil in Enclosure B-2.